24 de Diciembre
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: .:One-Shot:.:AU:. En medio de los fuegos artificiales y un poco de licor; dos destinos se entrelazan.


**Título:** 24 de Diciembre  
**Disclaimer: **_Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, los personajes también. La idea me pertenece a mí_  
**Notas: **_AU_ || Con este escrito participé en el concurso de one-shots navideños del foro IchiRukiSP. Aprovecho para felicitar a iare, Tei y lucy; por su primer, segundo y tercer puesto. [Diablos, ellas escriben muy bien!!!]...

Bueno, espero que les guste este shot, y dejen sus reviews!!

* * *

El 24 de Diciembre ella despertó muy temprano y muy sobresaltada; respiraba ruidosamente y por su frente corrían gruesas gotas de sudor. Con la mirada perdida y la cabeza dándole vueltas, decidió timar un vaso de agua, fue entonces cuando el temblor de sus manos no le permitió sostener su vaso, que cayó al suelo, luego otro y finalmente, un tercero.

"_No tengo tantos vasos como para andar rompiéndolos todos"_ pensó, mientras recogía los pedazos del tercer vaso roto.

No entendía, o al menos parecía no entender, el motivo de su nerviosismo y mucho menos de las continuas pesadillas que había tenido durante toda esa semana; no le veía ni pies ni cabeza a su preocupación; principalmente por que no tenía motivos para eso: era joven, bonita, tenía un buen empleo, un buen sitio para vivir y era soltera, felizmente soltera… _o quizás no tan feliz._

A ella poco le preocupaba la soledad, se manejaba muy bien de esa manera, lo mejor, era que no le tenía que responder a ningún "novio", "esposo" o pareja de cualquier clase, por sus acciones; podía salir con sus amigas una noche, a algún buen lugar, conocer a algún buen tipo, estar un rato con él y luego volver a la normalidad; teniendo mucho cuidado de no involucrarse demasiado con él, podría terminar como Matsumoto, cuya actual pareja era un tipo raro, con cara de zorro; o Mashiro, que andaba con uno que era excesivamente temperamental y excesivamente sobreprotector. Rukia sabía que se amaban, sin embargo, también sabía que lo peor de no estar sola, era no poder salir con tus amigas a divertirse un rato, ni Matsumoto ni Mashiro habían vuelto a acompañarlas en sus salidas. A Rukia no le gustaba eso, a ella le gustaba divertirse, a cualquier chica le encanta divertirse. No ser una zorra, pero si divertirse.

Eso es verdad; pero, una cosa es la diversión, estar con las personas, reírse, gritar, cantar y beber hasta más no poder. Otra cosa, era lo que ella estaba pensando y sintiendo en ese momento, algo al lo que no le podía poner un nombre, un extraño vacío que no podía llenar con licor no con ni con las frecuentes locuras de ella y sus amigas. Sentía una ridícula necesidad de un abrazo, al menos un bazo por encima de sus hombros; simplemente para conservar en su corazón la sensación de querer y ser querido.

Más que cualquier otra cosa, ella no quería pasar otra navidad en una soledad absoluta, con alguien a quien poco lo interesaba conocer ni querer o peor, sin alguien a quien querer.

***

Ese mismo 24 de Diciembre, él se despertó en un sofá de una casa cuyo propietario no recordaba, no solo había latas tiradas por el piso, también comida y una que otra persona; un fuerte ronquido le llamó la atención, miró a su alrededor, para descubrir a un chico pelirrojo durmiendo profundamente en el suelo

— Pareces muerto, Renji— dijo, mientras lo movía con un pie — Levántate. Levántate. ¡Que te levantes que ya nos vamos! El pelirrojo entreabrió los ojos, maldijo, y con _mucha _lentitud, se sentó, sin dejar de maldecir al chico de pelo naranja que lo seguía pateando.

— Eres un fastidio, Ichigo — comentó el pelirrojo, mientras seguía a su amigo, que se dirigía al auto.

— No soy peor que tú — le respondió el otro, mientras cerraba la puerta del lado del conductor continuó hablando — Súbete. Tienes cosas que hacer. Acuérdate del favor que Byakuya te pidió. Si no te levantas ya, tendrás que ir caminando

— Ya, está bien. No sé por que te preocupa tanto esto más que a mí

— Si algo sale mal, Byakuya nos matará, Renji.

— No va a salir nada mal. Esto va a ser grande, y después, quizás le pida un aumento.

— ¡Aumento! ¿En que piensas, Renji?

— En que te pasaste un semáforo en rojo, Ichigo — respondió el pelirrojo

— Lo siento

— Lo vas a sentir más cuando te estrelles y nos mates

— Lo siento — repitió el pelinaranja; honestamente, no tenía ánimos para discutir, al menos mientras no tomara algo para el dolor de cabeza, y la cuestión de esa noche hubiese finalizado.

Esa noche, uno de los empresarios más ricos de la ciudad celebraba una fiesta de navidad; él no era fanático de las fiestas, es más; ni siquiera era suya la idea de organizarla.

Todo era culpa de los caballos. Sí, los caballos, él había apostado con un amigo en las carreras de caballos, el perdedor se encargaría de la fiesta navideña de ese año; y él había perdido, porque su pelirrojo asistente le sugirió apostarle a otro caballo, convencido de que ganaría. Al final, el caballo no ganó, y a Renji se le asignó la labor de la fiesta, y como al asistente le gustaba la hermana del gran empresario, la había invitado, con la esperanza de que "algo" pasara entre los dos, pero no algo de una noche, sino algo de toda la vida.

No contaba con que ella hubiese llegado tan temprano en la mañana con la intención de ayudarlos y hubiese terminado discutiendo con Ichigo sobre quien sabe que cosa de los aperitivos; mucho menos imaginaba que, unas horas después, durante la fiesta, él le preguntara a uno de los empleados "como se llamaba la pequeña pelinegra", cuando obtuvo su respuesta, hizo un ruidoso comentario, aprovechando que ella estaba cerca:

— Eso explica su actitud _arrogante, patética, orgullosa e infantil_ — a lo que ella respondió con una mirada asesina, correspondida inmediatamente por el pelinaranja, a quien poco le importaba el resultado de discutir con alguien, y mucho menos con _ella._

Renji tampoco alcanzó a imaginar que, más tarde, ella se acercaría a él, pero no con la intención que él creía, sino para preguntarle por el "estúpido de pelo naranja", a lo que Renji contestó de mala gana, sospechando en que acabaría todo.

Cuando algunas horas habían pasado, el pelirrojo asistente se sorprendió a sí mismo escupiendo su bebida, sobre el traje del pobre, inocente, novato y ya borracho, Izuru Kira. El motivo: Rukia _bailaba_ con Ichigo, mientras intercambiaban algunas palabras _pacíficamente_. Y aunque ambos habían bebido bastante, aun se conservaban lo suficientemente sobrios como para saber que estaban juntos bailando una suave y lenta pieza; también estaban conscientes; _muy conscientes, _de lo que hacían; cuando, para sorpresa de todos, ella lo besó.

Lo que nadie esperaba, era la reacción de Ichigo, (mucho menos Renji, cuya mandíbula ya tocaba el suelo); el pelinaranja respondió con toda dedicación el beso de la pelinegra, sin soltar sus labios ni un solo segundo, hasta que sintió la necesidad de respirar. En ese momento, y por algún motivo, Rukia dejó de sentir el vacío que esa mañana la atormentaba, nunca la había convencido aquello del amor a primera vista, pero estaba convencida que de alguna manera Ichigo tenía lo que ella quería, incluso el físico, al fijarse bien, tenía un buen cuerpo, y sus ojos combinaban de una manera casi hipnotizante con su poco común color de pelo.

Y entre bebida y bebida, palabra y palabra, baile y baile y beso y beso; los dos personajes llegaron al apartamento de la chica, modestamente amueblado, con paredes de colores claros y piso de madera. En silencio, sentado en el sofá, él esperó a mientras ella estaba en la cocina sirviendo alguna bebida; ni siquiera sabía que pensar, toda la noche había pasado como un borrón frente a sus ojos, una parte de sí mismo sabía lo que hacía, otra no tenía idea. Lo único que tenía en mente ahora; y que esperaba recordar al día siguiente; era la diferencia entre esta y otras chicas, era algo... Algo realmente indescriptible, extraño y adictivo. A pesar del licor y las curiosas circunstancias en las que se conocieron: un grito, una discusión, una maldición, más gritos, discusiones y maldiciones; y finalmente...

Se escuchó un fuerte ruido, Ichigo se volteó, y a través de la ventana observó los fuegos artificiales que empezaban a estallar, eran las 12 de la noche. Navidad. Navidad y él no estaba solo, estaba con alguien, y realmente quería compartir ese momento con ese alguien. Por primera vez en su vida sentía que tenía un motivo, y quitando todo el licor de esa noche, sentía que era perfecto. Al menos para él.

Salió al pequeño balcón, desde allí había una muy buena vista. Observó en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, a su derecha estaba ella, con una sonrisa y sus ojos iluminados por el destello de los fuegos artificiales. Él no sabía que decir, principalmente por que sabía que en medio de ese silencio mutuo, se empezaban a producir muchas cosas: pensamientos, palabras, gestos y sentimientos. No necesitaba preguntarle para saber lo que sentía, ni lo que pensaba. En una noche, ya sentía que la conocía de toda la vida. Sin embargo, tuvo la necesidad de hablar, y lo hizo en tono suave, esperando que ella no le reprochara haber el haber dañado el momento:

— Feliz Navidad, Rukia — luego, cerró los ojos, esperando un insulto, para su sorpresa, ella lo miró sin dejar de sonreír, el pelinaranja no pudo evitar asustarse — ¿Qué pasa?

— No seas idiota, no te voy a hacer nada — respondió ella, él suspiró de alivio

Ambas miradas se cruzaron, para dirigirse luego al espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, él iba a decir algo más, pero prefirió el silencio que decía más que sus propias palabras, cuando sintió una pequeña cabeza recostada en su hombro

— Feliz Navidad, Ichigo

* * *

Ahora que han acabado de leer, pido perdón por maltratar al pobre Renji, les aseguro que él me cae bien


End file.
